


last of the real ones

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: thick as theives [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: A timeline of my own invention, Alternate Universe, Clint Barton's Farm, Found Family, Gen, M/M, bickering siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Another stray comes home to the ever growing Barton-Barnes wayward teenager home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: thick as theives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572076
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	last of the real ones

**Author's Note:**

> oh you thought i'd abandoned this series? i'm back bitches
> 
> clearly, i added a bit off-screen but i think you'll figure it out
> 
> for the "farmer bucky" square in winterhawk bingo

Bucky’s cell phone buzzed a few times so he drove his shovel into the earth with a little extra oomf and fished his phone out of his pocket. There were a handful of texts from Clint and he had to squint to see his dim phone screen. He just shook his head and wiped his brow, feeling that he no doubt left some dirt behind on his forehead. When he focused his enhanced hearing, he could hear the rhythmic thwip and thunk of a bowstring and arrow.

“Kate!” he yelled as he wandered back towards the house. “We got incoming.”

“Why am I not surprised.” She remarked. “Every time one of you goes out on a mission we get another stray here.”

As if on cue, RJ came flying out the door of the farmhouse with a shriek coming from the kitchen. A plate thrown like a frisbee came flying out the door a moment later. Lucky roused himself from the porch to bark at the flying disc. RJ caught it and held it with two hands like a shield.

“RIKKI!” Bucky hollered from the yard, standing in between RJ and the house. 

Rikki emerged a second later, winding up her arm to fling a cup but deflating when she saw Bucky. 

“He ate my sandwich!” She protested. 

Bucky just rubbed his temple with his metal hand and wondered if he should just go back to digging irrigation. Kate appearing in his peripheral reminded him why he had actually come in from the field. 

“We’ve got a newcomer on the way.” He said tiredly. “Please….behave.”

There was a beat of silence while all of the teenagers looked at Bucky.

“No.” Rikki said, leaping off the porch and running at RJ, giving him only a second to react and start running away. 

The sound of the two fighting and Lucky barking traveled around the property. Kate just snorted a laugh and walked up to the house, giving Bucky a pat on the shoulder.

Bucky looked down at his muddy jeans and faded Dazzler shirt and kicked his farming shoes off before walking inside. The kitchen was a disaster, with chairs knocked over and utensils on the floor. Presumably from RJ and Rikki. At least they took it outside now.

He had time to shower and declutter a spare room for whoever Clint was dragging in. The farmhouse was large but they didn’t have infinite rooms for wayward teenagers. Unless they built an addition. 

Bucky heard the crunch of tires on the gravel driveway and heard three pairs of feet thundering down the stairs a moment later. By the time he got downstairs himself, the three were standing on the porch in a line. Bucky slowly made his way over to join them. 

“You guys don’t have to look so scary, you know.” He said, jostling them a bit.

“Can’t really help it.” 

“It’s just my face.”

Bucky just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the driveway where Clint had parked a shiny black car and was assisting the passenger out of the seat. Bucky raced down the stairs when he saw that the kid’s sides were completely bandaged and he was almost entirely leaning on Clint for support. 

“Hey.” He said, to neither in particular. He looped the kid’s other arm over his shoulders. 

“Hey there love.” Clint’s exhausted face smiled at him. 

“Oi! You lot!” Bucky yelled at the porch. “Make yourselves useful. Find first aid and all that shit.”

Kate, RJ, and Rikki scattered into the house while Clint and Bucky helped their newest addition onto the living room couch.

“This is Bryce.” Clint said, standing up once Bryce was situated on the sofa.

Bryce looked up at Bucky. “Hi.” he said quietly. “Thanks for lettin me-”   
  
Bucky waved him off. “It’s practically our job by now to take in random teenagers.”

Lucky poked his head between Bucky’s legs and rested his face next to Bryce’s.

“You can see, we’re all a little wonky here.” Bucky petted lucky’s face where his eye would be with his left hand. 

Three heads popped up over the back of the couch as if choreographed. 

“Here’s all our first aid stuff.” Kate handed it over the sofa to Bucky. “Hi, I’m Kate. The logical one.”

“You are not.” Rikki protested. 

“Neither are you.” RJ countered. “Also that’s Rikki and I’m RJ”

“‘Re you guys twins?” Bryce mumbled as Bucky began undoing the bandages on his side. 

“No we’re not.” Rikki said, recoiling when she saw the wounds on Bryce’s torso. “Who’d you piss off.”

“The Hood.” Clint answered. “More specifically Bullseye via The Hood. And I pissed him off.”   
  
“It’s ok, we’re here now.” Bryce mumbled. He was drifting in and out of half-sleep. 

“We all got you now.” Kate said. “It’s what family’s for.”

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of anoyher way to end this i know it's cheesy dfksjflk oh well
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This author invites:  
> *Short comments  
> *Long comments  
> *Questions  
> *Reader/reader interaction  
> Author responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply for any reason whatsoever (you feel shy, you have anxiety, just because), feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate the comment and respect your wish that I not respond.
> 
> I welcome and encourage any form of podfic, fanart, remixes, fan-made media etc


End file.
